kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
They’ve… Been Broken…!?
is the two hundred and thirty-sixth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary It's Seirin's ball as they go for a counterattack. On the bench, Furihata notices that something is wrong with Kuroko, and that his presence is fading away. Meanwhile on the court, Kagami is marked by Hayama again who then tells him that he is glad Kagami didn't lose his fighting spirit since he was beaten by Akashi. He then goes on to tell Kagami that since he passed him two times, he will return the favour five times. Kagami is confused by Hayama's counting, but then he tells him that he will return the favour as well. Kiyoshi asks Nebuya if this is all right. Nebuya then replies that Kagami is a better all-round player especially in terms of height, but then he adds that Hayama wouldn't lose a battle on a level of surface. Kagami gets the ball, and Hayama marks him. Aomine, Himuro and Alex notice Hayama's animal instinct while marking Kagami. Kagami notices that Hayama is confident not only due to his drive but also because of his defense. Kiyoshi calls out to Kagami, but then he turns his head. Kagami also smiles as he tries to pass Hayama. Kagami then leaves the ball to Kuroko who has been standing behind him. Kuroko then passes the ball to Hyūga who was near the basket ready to make a three-pointer. However, Mibuchi slightly touches the ball, preventing it from going into the hoop. As the ball falls down, Nebuya catches it. Shocked, Hyūga asks Mibuchi if he touched the ball. Mibuchi answered yes, but he tells Hyūga that that is not what he should be worrying about, leaving Hyūga puzzled. Rakuzan counterattacks with Akashi passing the ball to Hayama, who then uses four fingers to dribble the ball and pass Kagami. Kagami and the Seirin bench are shocked at Hayama's strong dribble. After he passes Kagami, Hayama scores the basket for Rakuzan. Now it is 15 – 11, with Seirin confused as they make their counterattack. Kuroko notices that something is wrong, but he is then encouraged by Hyūga to go back on the offensive. Meanwhile on the bench, Furihata notices that something is wrong too, as Kuroko hasn't been able to cut away from anyone since the beginning of the match. He decides to inform Riko; however, he is too late. Rakuzan yet again intercepted one of Kuroko's passes allowing them to score another basket. Everyone is shocked, both the players on the court and the audience as they have all realized that Kuroko's passes have been broken. Hyūga asks Mibuchi how Rakuzan intercepted Kuroko's pass. Mibuchi replies, saying that when they saw it, they naturally intercepted it. Hyūga then realizes that the same thing happened when he missed his three-pointer. Akashi approaches Kuroko and tells him the reason he didn't teach Kuroko any other techniques other than passing during their time in Teikō. He explains that if he did, Kuroko would not be able to maintain his lack of presence as everything else makes the player stand out. He tells Kuroko that his new techniques, the Vanishing Drive and Phantom Shot, make him stand out even more as they are flashy moves. He then goes on to say that Kuroko will never be able to become a shadow again. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Techniques used *Tetsuya Kuroko's Invisible Pass Navigation